The God and the Guardian
by Sailor Universe2
Summary: The God of Death, has always lived in his castle in the Underworld protected by his Four Guardians. With the knowledge that somewhere within the castle walls there is a guardian protecting a precious gate.
1. The Meeting

The God and the Guardian  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. ::grumbling:: Unfortunately. I got some of my ideas from other fanfictions that I read. THE STORY IS MINE THOUGH!!!! SO HANDS OFF!!!! Please don't take it and don't sue me....... you won't get much because I'm broke. The characters belong to the ones that created them.  
  
  
  
"I'm sooo bored!" complained a young man with a long braid and cobalt eyes. He wore a priests outfit but the collar was blood red.  
  
"Duo, why don't you go for a walk or something." suggested a man with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Good idea Quatre! Call me if you need me." Duo replied.  
  
~Duo's Walk~  
  
"I might as well explore the back of the castle. I haven't been there before." Duo said to himself.  
  
As he walked around the back of the castle he saw something 'What the.......' he thought, 'It's a giant door!' The door was larger than all the other doors. It had exquisite designs flames, crosses, and a glaive was in the middle.  
  
'That reminds me of something.' Duo thought. 'Oh yeah! The stories of the Guardian of the Gates of the Underworld. The Guardian keeps out intruders that wants to take over the Underworld with the Silence Glaive!'  
  
He reached out and touched the glaive design, and the door slowly opens.  
  
'It's so light.' Duo thought.  
  
As the light coming from the other side died down he saw a young woman kneeling in front of him with the silence glaive in her hand. She was wearing a white body suit with long white gloves that had three dark purple rings, on each glove, on the top. Dark purple knee-high boots with heels, dark purple sailor collar, choker with a star in the middle, and a short skirt. There were two bows, in the front and the back, that were a very dark burgundy color, the back had ribbons that went to her knees, and the front bow on her chest had a purple heart in the middle. On her head she wore earrings and a tiara with a white stone in the center. Her eyes were a dark violet and her hair was black with purple highlights that went to the ground. (Sailor Universe: think of Mistress 9's hair) Her skin was very pale, almost white. 'She's beautiful.' he thought.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my lord Shinigami," she said with a celestial voice.  
  
"How......" Duo trailed off.  
  
"Only you and your four guards can open that gate." she answered.  
  
"Oh. Well since you know who I am, may I ask who you are?" Duo asked.  
  
"I go by may titles, and I don't know if you would want to hear all of them my lord," she replied in a soft voice.  
  
"I have plenty of time, and you can call me Duo," he said. 'Why is my heart racing like this? Well, I don't know what it is, but I like it!' he thought.  
  
" All right. I'm called Sailor Saturn, the crowned princess of Saturn, the Sailor Senshi of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth, the Goddess of Death and Destruction, the Messiah of Silence, and I'm the sister to Cosmos in every way, but blood. She's the light and I'm the darkness, and my names Hotaru Tomoe," Hotaru said, "Not to mention I'm the Guardian of the Gates to the Underworld."  
  
"Wow, so Hotaru, how long have you been here?" Duo asked.  
  
"A long time, in fact, as long as you Underworld and you have been here. I don't get any visitors, but I do get to talk to Sailor Pluto and the other Guardians every once in a while. It's good to have someone to talk to because just by standing here in the silence, you have to talk to your self to keep your sanity and to remember how to talk otherwise you might forget." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Why don't you ever come to the castle, and why are you here?" he questioned.  
  
"Only you can give me that kind of freedom, and as how I got here, the Fates put me here. They were afraid that I would go on a rampage and destroy the Universe and the Underworld, taking them, the gods, the living, the dead, and myself in the blast. Witch is stupid because I would only destroy something if it was necessary. Also, even if I did, everyone, and everything would be reborn unless they were evil." Hotaru said with a sad voice.  
  
"That sucks, well Hotaru, I give you permission to come and go as you please, so come on you're coming with me!" Duo stated simply.  
  
Duo nearly fell over when her eyes lit up and when she smiled.  
  
"Ok!" she said happily. "But first I need to put up some shields and barriers on the Gate."  
  
With that done, Duo took her to the gardens because she had never really seen anything, at least, none that she could remember. While they were sitting in the gardens talking, Duo's 4 guards came.  
  
(Sailor Universe: I'm not going to describe them...... You should know what they look like.)  
  
"Duo, who are you talking to?" Heero asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hey guys! Hotaru, these are my best friends and guards Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. Guys, this goddess here is Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn, the Guardian of the Gates of the Underworld." he said casually.  
  
All the guys gasped. 'She's the legendary Guardian! I didn't know that she actually existed!' they all thought.  
  
"This weak onna is the legendary GUARDIAN!!!!" yelled a shocked Wufei.  
  
Hotaru's eyes then became ice cold after hearing Wufei's outburst. "I would watch it if I were you," she said in an icy voice, "the last person that called me weak wound up in so many pieces that it was impossible to see who they were."  
  
"I would listen to Firefly if I were you Wu-man. She has the power to destroy the Universe and the Underworld so that they can be reborn. She's a goddess too!" Duo warned.  
  
"He's right Wufei. I've read a lot about Sailor Saturn, and she's undefeated with her glaive." Quatre said.  
  
Wufei then gulped at hearing the news.  
  
"Hey Firefly, we're having a ball tonight. Will you be my date?" Duo begged while putting on his best puppy dog face.  
  
"Sure." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah! If you go back to the gates before the ball, I'll come and get you so that you won't be late." Duo exclaimed.  
  
"All right, speaking of the Gate, I better get back." Hotaru said.  
  
To Be Continued................  
  
Review or no more. You can flame me if you want to because I'm impervious! (Not even my friends can insult me!) Everyone is entitled to they're own opinion, and my opinion to someone who flames me is................... YOUR OPINION SUCKS AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, review, or no more and I'm kinda slow when it comes to typing so I'll see if some of my friends can help me out. 


	2. The Ball

The God and the Guardian  
  
Chapter 2: The Ball  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.  
  
Sailor Universe: The characters will be OOC at times. Just to warn you! ^_^ Also, I'm sorry for the weird number thingys on the first chapter! I'll try to fix that and "hopefully" it won't happen with this one! Just so that you know, this is my first time posting a fic, so I'm still trying to figure things out. Thanks for the reviews! It's good to see that you guys like it! GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!! HERE'S THE ENTIER CHAPTER!  
  
Ages:  
  
They all look about 20 years old, but they're A LOT older. They're immortal and gods, what did you expect?  
  
  
  
"My lord, Shinigami, the preparations for the ball are almost complete." a servant said.  
  
"Thanks! How much longer 'till the ball starts?" Duo asked.  
  
"About one hour, my lord." the servant replied.  
  
"All right, I better get ready and then I need to pick up Hotaru." Duo said to himself.  
  
As Duo walked through the halls of the palace to his chambers he thought about Hotaru and the ball. 'This ball will be so much fun! Hotaru will be there and she'll get to see more of what she's been missing. I wonder how the guys and I will answer the questions about Hotaru that are bound to pop up. We can't exactly say she's the 'Legendary Guardian', who knows how everyone will react and how it will affect Hotaru. Well might as well ask her what she wants to do about it.'  
  
~With Hotaru at the Gate~  
  
"Pluto, I need your help! I've never been to a ball that I can remember and I don't know what to wear!" Saturn exclaimed, while having a nervous breakdown.  
  
(Sailor Universe: Hotaru? Having a nervous break down? That's kinda hard to picture........ Well for me anyway. ^_^)  
  
"I'll show you images of the style of dresses that will be worn tonight and then you con create your own dress." Pluto chuckled.  
  
"Thank you!!!"  
  
Saturn studied the dresses carefully. They were different and yet the same. Then she finally knew what she wanted. She then closed her eyes and focused on her gown, color, jewelry, make-up, and her hairstyle. When she opened her eyes she looked down to see that everything was how she wanted it. Her dress was a dark purple that looked almost black. It had an empire waist, when the bottom of the skirt of her dress touched the ground it spread out around her. The top of the dress hugged her torso and showed her delicate curves. The back was low cut the fabric began at the middle of her back. The neckline of her dress showed a modest amount of cleavage. Her necklace had a silver cross with two small silver glaives, that looked like miniature Silence Glaives, crossed over it. In the center of where the two glaives crossed laid a small delicate amethyst stone that seemed to glow with inner fire. She wore amethyst and diamond earrings and a silver bracelet. Her hair was half up and held by a silver barrette that had diamonds and amethysts embedded in it. She wore light pink lip-gloss, mascara, dark eyeliner, a little blush, and light eye shadow. Also, the symbol of Saturn glowed slightly on her forehead, but her bangs covered most of it.  
  
"How do I look?" asked a nervous Hotaru.  
  
Pluto smiled and replied, "You look very beautiful. Many men will be envious of Shinigami when they see you with him."  
  
"You really think so?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I don't think, I know. I better get back to the Time Gate, ja ne Hota-chan." Pluto said.  
  
"Ja ne Pluto, and thank you for everything!" Hotaru called.  
  
~With Duo~  
  
"Man, I hate wearing these clothes!" Duo complained, "I feel like a doll."  
  
Duo was wearing black leather pants (not skin tight!) and knee high black boots. His shirt was black silk, and his priest collar was blood red. He wore a black silk like cape with dark red lining. He had a silver cross, and his hair was in its usual braid.  
  
"Well, it's time to go get Hotaru. The ball starts in half an hour." he said to himself.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
"Here I go." Duo said nervously as he opened the door.  
  
He nearly fell over when he saw his date. She spun around when she heard him. Her hair and her dress moved like a wave around her. 'Is it possible for her to look even more gorgeous?!' Duo thought.  
  
'He's so cute! ...... Why is he staring at me like that?' she wondered.  
  
"Um...... should we get to the ball?" she asked while blushing because of all the attention she was suddenly getting from Duo.  
  
Duo snapped out of his trance when he heard her question. "Yeah, by the way, you look beautiful, and I like your necklace."  
  
"Thank you, my mother gave this necklace to me when I became the Guardian. You don't look to bad yourself." she replied.  
  
~At the Ball~  
  
"Well we're only a couple minutes late, so that means........." Duo started.  
  
"'That means' what?" she asked.  
  
"We get to make a grand entrance!" he answered with enthusiasm.  
  
Hotaru couldn't help but to giggle at his idea.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Duo suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What is?" she asked.  
  
"I almost forgot to ask you some thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Firefly, if questions start being asked about who you are how do you want to answer them? We can lie, tell the truth, or avoid it as much as possible." he said.  
  
She thought for a moment before finally answering, "Lets just give them my name and try to avoid the part of how long I've been here. If a lot of people ask then I'll tell everyone who I am. Lets not lie to them, lies will only cause trouble, and completely avoiding their questions well only make them more curious and suspicious."  
  
Duo nodded and then said, "Okay, now that that's over. Shall we?"  
  
He gave her his arm and she took it while calmly saying, "Yes."  
  
(Sailor Universe: Should I end it here? Naw, I can be mean, but I'm not that mean. Not to mention I don't have a death wish. I have 3 people (possibly more) that will kill me if I do. And I want to live long enough to write my next fanfiction thank you very much. ::Whispers:: My one friend, Sailor Eclipse a.k.a. P-chan, will definitely kill me and I can't hide from her because she lives across the street from me! Not to mention she threatened to take all my anime stuff!!!!! ^_^; Ok now lets get back to the story! ^_^ )  
  
They walked though the doors and everything went quiet. Everyone stopping talking to looking at the couple that just walked in. Then the started giving Duo jealous looks because his date was prettier than theirs by far. The women were glaring at Hotaru in jealousy because her date was Shinigami and because their dates were paying more attention to her than them.  
  
'As usual..... Pluto's right' Hotaru thought.  
  
Once the orchestra got out of their shock they began to play again.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked a playful Duo.  
  
"Hai, you may." replied a giggling Hotaru.  
  
~5 Dances Later~ (Sailor Universe: I'm to lazy to describe them all.)  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink." Hotaru said.  
  
"Ok Firefly, I'll be talking to the guys." Duo replied.  
  
~With Duo~  
  
"Shinigami, the guys and I are dying to know. Who's your date?" asked one of the many guys surrounding Duo. All the other guys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Her name is Hotaru Tomoe." he replied.  
  
"Is she new here?"  
  
"Where did she come from?"  
  
"I've been here for a long time and I've never seen her before!"  
  
"Guys I would love to answer your questions, but I need to talk to my guards." Duo said as her walked away before they could protest.  
  
When Duo found his 4 best friends he tells them that they needed to talk.  
  
"What is it Duo?" asked a curious Quatre.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that if anyone asks you who Hotaru is and how long she's been here, just tell them her name and nothing more. Hotaru agreed that if everyone is asking questions than all of us will make an announcement and tell everyone at once." he explained.  
  
All the guys nodded in agreement.  
  
~With Hotaru~  
  
"So who are you?" asked one of the many jealous snobby women that managed to corner Hotaru.  
  
"How long have you been here? I've never seen you before." another said.  
  
"How in the HELL did you get to be Shinigami's DATE!?!?!?!?" another exclaimed.  
  
Hotaru lightly blushed at the 'date' part of the last question. "My name is Hotaru, and no I'm not new to the Underworld and a lot people have never seen me before. As for how I became Shinigami's date............ well....... he asked me." The she walked away before any more questions could be asked.  
  
'May be if I stay with Duo during the ball, they'll leave me alone. Or may be I should just tell them who I am.' she thought.  
  
She managed to get past all the questioning women, and the flirting men. Then she found Duo and the others. She breathed a sigh of relief, that may be she'll be safe.  
  
"Hey Firefly, are you look like you were attacked by a hole lot of questions." Duo said with a grin "Well, you're not the only one."  
  
"Yes, all the women are asking questions as are the men, but the men are mostly flirting." she replied. "Also, I'm beginning to get really tempted to tell them all who I really am, so then they'll leave me alone."  
  
"Why don't we wait until dinner to tell everyone, not to mention it would put some guys in their place." Quatre suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Hotaru.  
  
"He means that about ten guys talk about how women are weak, pathetic, and incapable of doing anything themselves." Wufei answered.  
  
"Is that so?" Hotaru asked in a strained voice.  
  
All the guys nodded saying that it was true, but they were starting to wish that they didn't say anything.  
  
"Well how about we make this evening a little more eventful?" she asked with an evil grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trowa. (Sailor Universe: Ack! He talked! The world has come to an end! ^_^)  
  
"Well, if it's all right with you guys, my I invite a some dear friends of mine?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"So, your suggesting that you invite your friends, we sit down for dinner, those fools start ranting about how women are weak and pathetic. Then you and your friends put them in their places." stated Heero in a monotone voice. (Sailor Universe: OH MY GOD! Heero said an entire two sentences!)  
  
"That's the plan." she replied.  
  
Duo thought about it for a few seconds and then exclaimed, "I like it! Give them a call Firefly!"  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and mentally called out to her friends.  
  
::Hey guys. Do you want to come to the ball in the Underworld? There are a few guys that need to be taught a lesson.:: she said.  
  
::What do you mean Hota-chan?:: came their reply.  
  
::Oh, they just think that women are weak, pathetic, and are incapable of doing anything.:: she answered.  
  
::NANI!!!!!!!!!!!:: they screamed. ::We'll be right there, and kick their asses when they make that speech!::  
  
::See you in a few seconds:: Hotaru said.  
  
Hotaru then opened her eyes and looked at the guys, and said, "They'll be here in 5. 4.3.2.1."  
  
Then the doors opened and revealed 9 nicely dressed women. They were dressed in the same style of dress as Hotaru, but in different colors. One was tall with short blonde hair and piercing dark blue eyes that showed that you better not mess with her. The next woman had blue-green hair that went to her waist and matching eyes that showed kindness. The next one had brown hair that was in a high ponytail that reached the middle of her back with two stands coming out in front of her ears, and she had dark emerald eyes that glowed with strength. Another one had raven hair that reached her knees and purple eyes that shone with inner fire, the next had long golden hair that reached her knees with blue eyes that glowed with the knowledge of knowing who you love. The next had short blue hair and ice blue eyes that glowed with intelligence and wisdom, another had purple hair with 4 buns on her head and the rest of her hair fell to her knees in one large wave, and her eyes were brown and you could knowledge glowing in them. The next had long dark green hair 1/2 of her hair in a bun and the rest reached her knees, she had garnet eyes that glowed with wisdom and showed that she was a lot older than she looked and that she knew everything. The last woman had long silver hair in 2 heart shaped buns on each side of her head with two streamers coming out and reached her ankles, her eyes were silver with tints of blue in them, and her eyes showed too many emotions to name. All the women seemed older than they looked.  
  
"Hello Firefly." The silver haired one greeted.  
  
"Hello everyone." she replied. Then she turned to the guys and began the introductions.  
  
"Guys, I would like you to meet Haruka Tenoh, the crown princess of Uranus." She said while pointing to the blond with short hair.  
  
Haruka wore a dark blue gown and the symbol of Uranus faintly glowed on her forehead. "Hi." She said.  
  
"Michiru Kaioh, the crown princess of Neptune." She pointed to the one with blue-green hair that went to her waist.  
  
"Hello." she greeted. She wore a dress that was the same color as her hair and the symbol of Neptune faintly glowed on her forehead.  
  
Hotaru then pointed to the women with brown hair, "Makoto Kino, the crown princess of Jupiter."  
  
"Hi!" she said. She wore an emerald green dress and the symbol of Jupiter faintly glowed on her forehead.  
  
Then Hotaru pointed to the one with long golden hair and said, "Minako Aino, the crown princess of Venus."  
  
"Hiya!" she greeted. She wore a yellow/gold dress and the symbol of Venus faintly glowed on her forehead.  
  
Hotaru pointed to the raven hair and said, "Rei Hino, the crown princess of Mars."  
  
"Hello." she replied. Her dress was red and the symbol of Mars faintly glowed on her forehead.  
  
Hotaru then pointed to the one with blue hair and said, "Ami Mizuno, the crown princess of Mercury."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said shyly. She wore an ice blue gown and the symbol of Mercury faintly glowed on her forehead.  
  
Then she pointed to the one with black hair with green highlights, "Setsuna Meioh, the crown princess of Pluto."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." she greeted calmly. She wore a black dress and the symbol of Pluto faintly glowed on her forehead.  
  
Then Hotaru introduced the woman with silver hair, "Serenity Moon Cosmos, and the ruler and guardian of the Moon, and the Cosmos." Serenity wore a silver dress and on her forehead faintly glowed with a symbol that was an 8-point star and had an upturned crescent moon in the center.  
  
"Hi!" she said.  
  
"Also, last but not least Luna, Serenity's advisor, guardian, and she watches over the Moon Kingdom for Serenity."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said politely.  
  
She wore a yellow and purple dress and she had an upturned crescent Moon symbol that faintly glowed on her forehead.  
  
The 5 men were in awe of certain 5 women. Wufei had his eyes on Setsuna, and Trowa couldn't keep himself from glancing at Luna. Quatre tried to keep himself from blushing around Ami, and Heero was struggling to keep his emotions hidden around Serenity. Duo was in awe of Hotaru and was wondering what she and the other women had planned.  
  
'What is so important about them besides being royalty?' the guys wondered.  
  
Then a servant came out and said, "Dinner is served."  
  
'Well, this might be more interesting for once.' Duo thought.  
  
(Sailor Universe: I SWEAR IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS I WON'T GIVE MY FRIEND THE THIRD CHAPTER TO TYPE UP! THAT MEANS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A LONG TIME FOR CHAPTER 3! ALSO, I'LL ONLY POST A PIECE OF THE CHAPTER AT A TIME, JUST TO ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF YOU! I'M DEAD SERIOUS! Thanks for reading! ^_^) 


	3. The Dinner and The Disaster!

The God and the Guardian  
  
Chapter 3: The Dinner and the Disaster!  
  
  
  
Sailor Universe: I REPEAT! I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! I only own the story. Before I forget, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, but I only needed a total of 24 reviews to post the 3rd chapter, but 39 is totally awesome! I feel so loved! Also, didn't I warn you guys that threats don't work on me? Only my best friend P-chan can really threaten me, unfortunately she knows what to threaten me with and she has black mail material on me. Anyways the reason why it's been taking a while is because of me Sophomore Project and I've been writing some other fics, and I have an idea for a SM/DBZ fic, and I've been fixing something's here and there with this fic ^^. Well, here is the third chapter.... YAY! ^_^;  
  
Everyone sat at the table and the guys were starting to feel anxious, worried, and afraid for the men who said that women are weak.  
  
'What are they going to do?' they all thought.  
  
'You'll see soon.' came a mental reply that sounded like 10 voices talking at once.  
  
Startled, the guys looked at the girls. They all got a small smile, a glance, and eyes twinkling with mirth, mischief, and anticipation. Then once again the guys were worried, because everyone knew that facing 1 pissed off woman was scary, but facing 10, now that was terrifying!  
  
(Sailor Universe: And you know that it's true! Never face a pissed off woman or girl! I'm sure that many girls can agree with me there. No offence to any guys reading this, but you have to admit, you've got to have one HELL of a death wish to face a girl when she's angry. Especially ME! ^_^; One guy learned that the hard way. Of course I gave him plenty of warnings, but he was pretty dumb and didn't get the hint. Anyways on with the fic!)  
  
Then like clockwork 10 men started talking about how weak women are once their food was on their plates.  
  
(Sailor Universe: WARNING TO ALL GIRLS READING THIS! IF YOU CAN EASILY LOSE YOUR TEMPER THEN DON'T READ THIS! But I can promise you this... they don't get away with anything that they say! I'm telling you ahead of time because I had a couple of reviews where a couple of people were already pissed off and this chapter wasn't even up yet. ^_^; You have been warned.)  
  
"Women are so pathetic!" exclaimed guy who's about to die #1.  
  
"No kidding they're good for nothing but two things," said gwatd #2.  
  
"Yeah! Cleaning and pleasure!" laughed gwatd #3.  
  
"Sometimes they mess those up," grumbled gwatd #4.  
  
"How could you say that?! The legendary guardians and the advisor were women and they were incredibly powerful!" exclaimed a woman. Many women nodded in agreement.  
  
"What would you women know?! My horse is smarter than any woman alive, and it's pretty dumb too!" argued gwatd #5.  
  
"Not to mention the "guardians" are myths and they don't exist. If they were real they would probably run scared if someone glared at them. The legends about them are exaggerated to scare little kids," said gwatd #6.  
  
At this point 9 guardians and 1 advisor were seething with rage. They were so angry that their symbols/birthmarks began to glow a little bit brighter. Five men were shifting nervously at this little change.  
  
"Hell, even the 'Guardian of the Gates of the Underworld' is nothing and I could beat her up and the rest of the guardians and the advisor with my hands tied behind my back!" boasted gwatd #7.  
  
All ten of the men started to laugh.  
  
'THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!' all 10 women inwardly screamed.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Heero winced slightly for they had heard the women's mental scream of rage.  
  
The men's laughs were stopped when they heard 10 pairs of hands slammed on the table causing everyone and everything to jump, at the same time they heard the slams of 10 chairs as they fell over. They looked over to see 10 furious women whose glares gave a new meaning to 'if looks could kill'. Another thing was that they each had a symbol on her forehead that shined brightly.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: NOT! I don't have a death wish!)  
  
"Who the hell are you to call us weak and myths?" Haruka questioned, though her voice was deathly calm, her eyes were another story.  
  
"Also, may I ask, what makes you think that we're dumber than a horse?" Ami asked politely, but her voice was cold like ice just like her eyes.  
  
"Who are you to say that we'd run away scared from a fight?" Makoto questioned, she seemed to almost want to growl, but kept her voice firm. Lightning seemed to dance, a dance of death, in her eyes.  
  
"We never said that to you," stated a confused gwatd #8.  
  
"Yeah, but we did say that a horse is smarter than a woman," added gwatd #9.  
  
"We were talking about the legendary guardians," said gwatd #10.  
  
"Bakas," Serenity started, "We are the legendary guardians. Girls.... Henshin yo."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Crescent Crystal Power.."  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power.."  
  
"Mars Crystal Power.."  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power.."  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power.."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power.."  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power.."  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power.."  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power.."  
  
"Cosmos Eternal Power.." (Sailor Universe: I don't know her real transformation words ^_^; )  
  
"MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted.  
  
(Sailor Universe: All they're outfits are the same style, but different colors. If you don't remember what they're outfits look like go back to chapter 1 and read Saturn's description.)  
  
Luna's body was surrounded by tiny crescent moons when her trans. was complete her outfit looked like Saturn's, but hers was yellow and purple, she also held a sword in her hands.  
  
Setsuna's body was surrounded by purple water, and mist. Her colors were black and blood red. She held a staff that was shaped like a key.  
  
Rei's body was surround by rings of fire. Her colors were red and purple. She held a bow that was made out of fire.  
  
Lightning surrounded Makoto's body. Her colors were green and pink. She had an oak wreath on her head.  
  
Black ribbons and silence surrounded Hotaru's body. Her colors were dark burgundy and purple. She held the silence glaive in her hands.  
  
Stars surrounded Minako's body. (Sailor Universe: yes stars, not hearts! I just watched her trans. and checked!) Her colors were orange, yellow and blue. She held a heart-linked chain that glowed with energy in her hands.  
  
Ice ribbons surrounded Ami's body. Her colors were blue and ice blue. She held a harp made out of ice in her hands.  
  
Haruka's body was surrounded by wind. Her colors were navy blue and yellow. She held a dagger that suddenly grew into a sword, and it had jewels in the hilt and in the blade.  
  
Michiru's body was surrounded by water. Her colors were blue-green and dark blue. She held a hand mirror in her hand.  
  
Serenity's body was surrounded by light. Her outfit was more elaborate than the others. Instead of a sailor collar, she had a white cape that reached the ground. It was attached to a broach that had an 8-point star, the point of the star was all the senshi's colors, and it had 2 wings coming out of each side of the broach. Instead of a white body suit, it was more like a short dress and on the skirt there was apiece of cloth in the front that also had the same on it as the broach. She wore no gloves, she had high heels with little wings on each side, on heart-shaped odango's she had heart shaped jewels covering them. She also wore 2 barrettes and she held a beautiful, but dangerous looking staff.  
  
Gasps filled the room when they saw the guardians and the advisor.  
  
'They're all the legendary guardians and Luna is the advisor!' Duo and the others thought.  
  
"Saturn, you asked us to come. What do you propose that we should do with them?" Cosmos asked while looking at the 10 men.  
  
~Duo's POV~  
  
Hotaru, I mean Saturn's eyes were colder than ice when she looked at the 10 men. Then she gave a cold smile, and said, "I think that we should fight them, this way they can test their theory about us."  
  
And if it was possible, all the girls looked incredibly evil.  
  
~First Match~ (Third Person POV)  
  
Gwatd #1, "My name is Brandon."  
  
"My name is Luna, but right now I'm Sailor Crescent," Crescent started, "and many know me as the Advisor."  
  
"Begin!" called Cosmos.  
  
Brandon charged at Crescent as he brought down his sword, Crescent effortlessly blocked it with hers. Then while their swords were locked she kicked his sword out of his hands. As the sword made it's decent to the ground, Crescent caught it. She had the swords crossed, and they looked like a pair of scissors ready to cut his head off at any moment. She then quickly kicked him in the groin, Brandon then fell to the ground in a heap. (Sailor Universe: Sorry I couldn't resist putting that in my fic. I mean, she needs to do some bodily damage.)  
  
"Crescent wins." Cosmos announced.  
  
All the women cheered as Crescent was announced the winner.  
  
'Good job Luna.' Trowa thought.  
  
~Second Match~  
  
"I'm Todd, and just to let you know, I'm a better fighter than Brandon." Stated gwatd #2 smugly.  
  
"Good because Crescent looked bored during that match," Venus started, "I'm Minako, right now I'm Sailor Venus, the Guardian of Love and Beauty."  
  
"Begin." Cosmos called out.  
  
Todd and Venus ran at each other, when it looked like Venus was about to be run through by his sword, she twisted her body to the side. As Todd kept going forward because of his momentum, Venus stopped and swung her chain. The chain wrapped around Todd's ankles, and with a quick pull from Venus, he fell forwards. He fell hard face first, and broke his nose while his sword went sliding across the floor to the other side of the room.  
  
"Venus is the winner!" Cosmos yelled.  
  
"I thought that you were a better fighter." Venus mocked.  
  
~Third Match~  
  
"I'm Ron." gwatd #3 said.  
  
"Rei, Sailor Mars, and the Guardian of Fire." Mars stated casually.  
  
"Begin."  
  
Ron and Rei stood still and looked at each other. Then Rei quickly shot an arrow and it landed about three feet in front of him.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked in a cocky voice.  
  
Rei merely smirked and then something flashed in her eyes. The arrow suddenly got caught on fire and then it created a ring around Ron. It looked like he was going to attempt to run through, but stopped when Rei called out. (Sailor Universe: HEY! If he's stupid enough to talk about women like he did, I think he would more than likely be stupid enough to try to run through fire! Why am I defending myself against you? It's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want! And I think that the guy is stupid enough to try this!)  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said.  
  
"And why not?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"That fire obeys me, and if it were to touch you, you would be caught on fire. Nothing would be able to put it out, not even water. And if I wished it to spread, it would. Those flames would burn you until there was nothing left of you, not even your ashes would be left behind." she explained.  
  
"Mars wins."  
  
Mars' eyes flashed again and the ring of fire disappeared.  
  
~Fourth Match~  
  
"I'm Matt," said gwatd #4.  
  
"Hello I'm Michiru, Sailor Neptune, and the Guardian of the Sea," she said politely.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"Well Matt, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to end this quickly and without mercy," she said.  
  
"Yeah right." Mat said sarcastically.  
  
Neptune then pulled out her violin from her subspace pocket and began to play. It was a beautiful, but haunting melody. It sounded like waves crashing on the rocks, but what was really amazing was that she had her eyes closed the entire time. Then all of a sudden her eyes snapped open and glared at Matt. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees holding his head in agony. The Neptune ended the song and the pain was gone. (Sailor Universe: Hey that rhymed! I'm a poet and I knew it too! LOL! Ok, back to the fic.)  
  
"Neptune wins!"  
  
~Fifth Match~  
  
"I'm Richard, and I'm stronger than Todd, Ron, Matt, and Brandon," boasted gwatd #5.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Mercury said sarcastically, (Sailor Universe: Remember she's mad.) "I'm Ami, Sailor Mercury, and the Guardian of Ice."  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"I'm going to end this quickly." Mercury stated.  
  
"Oh really?" he mocked.  
  
"Yes, ICE ENTRAPMENT!!!!" she yelled.  
  
Richard was then trapped in a cage of ice. He swung his sword to break the ice, but then his sword was stuck and the ice seemed to grow and covered it. Richard let go quickly before the ice could touch him.  
  
"As you can see, if you touch the ice, you will be frozen as well." She stated.  
  
"Mercury wins!"  
  
'Good job Miss Ami.' Quatre thought.  
  
The ice that surrounded Richard shattered with a wave of Mercury's hand.  
  
~Sixth Match~ (Sailor Universe: This is tiring. You all better give me good reviews for this!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"George," qwatd #6 said curtly.  
  
I'm Setsuna, better known as Sailor Pluto, the holder of the Key to the Fourth Dimension, and the Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space," she introduced.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"So you're the Guardian of Time, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, "TIME!!! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Time stopped for everyone, but the senshi. Pluto walked at a leisure pace and stopped right in front of George. With a wave of Pluto's hand, time started again. Then she quickly punched George in the face before he could blink, and he flew across the room and slammed into the wall. His katana fell from his hand and he slid to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Pluto..... wins." said a shocked Cosmos.  
  
"Pluto.. um..... when did you learn how to stop time so quickly and easily?" asked an amazed Mars.  
  
"What do you think that I do in my free time, stand around and knit?" she asked.  
  
"You never told me that you could do that," said Saturn.  
  
"You never asked." she said. All the senshi face vaulted at her simple answer.  
  
"I had a feeling that she was going to say that." Uranus grumbled.  
  
'Congratulations Setsuna, you're defiantly not a weak onna.' Wufei thought.  
  
~Seventh Match~  
  
"I'm Tom," said gwatd #7.  
  
"I'm Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, and the Guardian of Thunder and Lightning." She said.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"Lets make this interesting." Jupiter suggested.  
  
She made a fist, and then lightning surrounded it.  
  
"Just so that you know," she began, " the electricity surrounding my fist is way over 100,00 volts. So that you can understand better. if my fist touches you, the electricity is powerful enough to fry your brains, or at least what little brain's that you have."  
  
Tom looked warily at her hand then asked, "If the electricity is powerful enough to fry someone's brains, then why aren't you hurt?"  
  
"You baka," she chuckled, "I have electricity running through my veins."  
  
This remark had Tom frozen in fear. So, Jupiter casually walked up to him, and while the electricity vanished she was mumbling to herself, "I wanted to fight him, not scare him stiff, but that's always good too." Then she was in front of him and simply punched him in the face, sending him flying to the floor with a broken nose. He landed flat on his back and the wind was knocked out of him.  
  
"Jupiter is the winner!" Cosmos yelled.  
  
~8th Match~  
  
"I'm Michael," stated gwatd #8.  
  
"Haruka, Sailor Uranus, Guardian of the Skies." Uranus stated curtly.  
  
"Begin."  
  
"Just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you, and I'm sure as hell won't end this painlessly like some of the others." Uranus warned.  
  
"I don't believe you, you're just a weak FOOL!" shouted Michael.  
  
'He shouldn't have said that.' thought the other senshi.  
  
Then Michael glared at her. Uranus was going to beat the hell out of him, but she had an idea before she did that.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
(Sailor Universe: Just kidding! You guys have waited long enough for this chapter, but I'm going to amuse myself, and hopefully you guys as well with this fight scene. Just to let you know, I really don't like this guy named Michael at my school, that's why his name is in here. The other guys' names are just random picks.)  
  
Uranus then did something that shocked everyone in the room. She turned to the side and covered her face with her hands and said with a helpless child like voice, "Please don't glare at me! It's so scary!"  
  
Michael grinned and turned to Cosmos and shouted, "Well what are you waiting for? Announce me as the winner!"  
  
Cosmos merely raised an eyebrow and said, "I cannot because the fight isn't over."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!?!?!?!" he demanded.  
  
He was suddenly grabbed by the throat and turned around to look at the raging blue eyes of Uranus. She casually (Sailor Universe: *cough* threw *cough*) him away from her, and he landed on his ass on the ground.  
  
"Never turn your back on an enemy or your opponent," she stated angrily.  
  
Michael stood up quickly with a growl, and Uranus quickly rushed at him when he was on his feet.  
  
'Kuso! She's fast!' Michael inwardly screamed.  
  
Unknown to him 10 senshi heard his cry, and one was enjoying it more than the others.  
  
"It's because the wind flows threw my veins," she said from behind him.  
  
Michael quickly turned around only to see a fist slam into his face. He flew backwards and was about 2ft off of the ground before Uranus decided to 'help' him to the ground by slamming her fist into his unprotected stomach. When he slammed into the ground Cosmos yelled, "Uranus is the winner.... obviously." Uranus smirked then looked down when she heard a groan from her victim, and saw that he had rolled onto his side facing her. Uranus slyly kicked him in the stomach on her way over to the other senshi.  
  
~9th match~  
  
"I'm Zack," said gwatd #9.  
  
"I'm Serenity, Sailor Cosmos, the Messiah of Light, and the Ruler and Guardian of the Universe." Cosmos said.  
  
"Begin!" Saturn yelled.  
  
"Cosmos Light Capture." Cosmos whispered.  
  
Beams of multi colored lights wrapped themselves around Zack making it impossible for him to move.  
  
"What the..." he trailed off.  
  
"The light is from the stars." Cosmos said calmly.  
  
"Cosmos is the winner!" Saturn stated.  
  
Cosmos waved her hand and Zack was free from his prison. Then she walked up to him and said, "For punishment for saying those things about my friends and I.." She then used her staff as a baseball bat and slammed it into his stomach, sending him across the room and into a wall.  
  
'Good hit Serenity.' Heero thought with a smirk.  
  
~10th Match~  
  
"I'm Brad," started gwatd #10, "and I'm stronger and a better fighter than the others."  
  
"I'm Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, the Messiah of Silence, and.... the Guardian of the Gates of the Underworld." Saturn stated.  
  
Gasps and whispering filled the room. Then Uranus shouted, "Hey Brad! I feel bad for you! Saturn gives no mercy whatsoever!" Then Mars added, "There's never anything left of her victims when she's pissed off."  
  
"There's never anything left, pissed off or not." Jupiter snickered.  
  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to have to smell rotting corpses in my domain. Not to mention, all of my victims didn't have any good in there hearts." she quipped.  
  
After hearing this conversation, Brad started to fear for his life.  
  
"Begin!" Cosmos shouted.  
  
Brad charged at Saturn and then he noticed that Saturn's eyes were turning colder than ice and they kept getting colder. At seeing this he faltered. Seeing his falter she slammed the bottom of her glaive into his stomach.  
  
"Never show your opponent your weaknesses," she said icily.  
  
Then, Brad attempted to try to run her through once he got air back into his lungs. Saturn saw this and waited to move. She moved at the last possible moment, and sliced through his sword affectively cutting it in half. Then she swept him off his feet with her glaive while he was still moving forward. He landed painfully on his face. Saturn walked slowly, her heels echoing in the quiet room, to his prone body and kicked him in the side, making him roll over to his back. When Saturn kicked him in the side the room echoed with a sickening crack, to signify that she had just broken a couple of his ribs. She then put a boot oh his chest to keep him from getting up. Then she put the tip of her glaive to her throat and said, "You should never make your attacks and movements so obvious. A child would be able to tell what you were going to do. Normally I would kill you, but this isn't my domain, and you still have good in your heart. I won't heal your ribs because they're going to be a reminder to keep your mouth shut."  
  
Then she walked away from him and walked to the senshi.  
  
"Saturn is defiantly the winner of this match." Cosmos stated.  
  
'Way to go Firefly! You really showed him! This also tells me not to make you made.' Duo thought cheerfully, and then warily.  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!!!!!!!!! I better get a lot of reviews for this chapter OR ELSE!!!!!!!! Oh, and after chapter 4 I'm going to have a vote. Ja ne! And thanks for reading!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: YOU BETTER BE HEADING FOR THE REVIEW BOX AND NOT LEAVING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja!) 


	4. Is Love Beginning to Brew?

The God and the Guardian Chapter 4: Is Love Beginning to Brew?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I own the Universe so all bow before me!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Sailor Universe: Hey readers! Yes I am alive and I am sorry for taking so long, but I can explain. 1. I had a lot of crap going on with school lately and had very little time to work on this fic. 2. I had writer's block forever and got headaches when I wanted to sit down and type this for you guys. 3. Um. hehehe.. I kinda misplaced all my chapters and couldn't find them ^_^; . I was going to start typing from my brain, but then of course I found my chapters. All right now down to business, the vote for how long the story should be is now at an end. Longer than long has won! Now for quick apologies, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't going to be very long, but be happy that you get this chapter, so no killing me because then you'll never get the rest. If I'm dead I can't type now can I? To those who have read my other two fics. I really need to work on this fic for a while. I'll work a little bit on those every once in a while, but for the most part, I'm going to try to focus my time on this fic. Now an end to my rambling and on with the fic!  
  
All the senshi were detransformed and were enjoying the ball. Setsuna easily got Wufei to dance with her much to the others surprise, and they seemed to be having fun. Quatre asked Amy to dance with him while blushing as red as a cherry, and she had a small blush on her face as well. Serenity asked Heero to dance with her and the guys nearly fell over when he said "yes". Trowa asked Luna to dance with him, and Duo asked Hotaru to dance. The other scouts had no problems with finding someone to dance with them since they had a fairly large crowd of guys surrounding them and asking the to dance.  
  
~With Serenity and Heero!  
  
"Heero." She said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk? It's a little too crowded for my liking." She asked. All she got was a nod for an answer. Then they headed towards the gardens. The silence was beginning to feel a little to familiar to Serenity so she decided to break it.  
  
"Heero," she started, "why do you always act like you don't have any emotions?"  
  
He looked at her and said in monotone, "What makes you think that I act?"  
  
"Everyone has emotions. It doesn't matter if they hide them because they're always there." She said softly. Them soft chuckling reached her ears. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're the first person to catch on to my act." He stated.  
  
"Oh really?" he nodded, "well why the act?"  
  
"My job is to protect Duo." He said, "also, I have to kill people and if I acted on my emotions, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to do my job."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you need to act emotionless 24/7." She stated.  
  
He shrugged, "It became a habit and I'm not sure that I can break it."  
  
"Well, I'm going to help you. Starting now." She stated simply.  
  
"Hn."  
  
They reached the gardens and sat on a bench.  
  
"All right, all you have to do is listen to your heart. Your heart is where your emotions come from and your mind either acts on it or argues." She said.  
  
"So, you want me to start acting on my emotions." He stated while looking at her.  
  
She turned to him, "Yes." she trailed off.  
  
Trapped in each other's gazes their faces slowly inched closer together. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
~ Wufei and Setsuna~  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Setsuna watched Serenity and Heero walk out of the room and she smiled. Wufei noticed this and asked, "What are you smiling about onna?"  
  
"Lets just say that Heero won't be emotionless 24/7 anymore." She answered.  
  
A slow song began and Wufei put his hands around Setsuna's waist and she placed her hands around his neck.  
  
"What do you mean by that onna?" he asked while staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
Setsuna stared back into his and replied, "You'll see."  
  
Unable to tear their gazes away from each other they unconsciously moved closer together until their lips met. After a couple minutes they pulled away. Setsuna them leaned up to Wufei's ear and whisper, "Oh and Wufei. My name isn't onna."  
  
Wufei smirked and whispered back, "Whatever you say Setsuna, whatever you say."  
  
~Luna and Trowa~  
  
"Trowa?" Luna said.  
  
"."  
  
"Can we sit down? I'm starting to get a little tired." She asked.  
  
Trowa nodded and they went to find a place to sit. They found a bench and sat down. They sat in silence for a while and Luna didn't notice Trowa watching at her. She turned to him and was about to ask him a question, but no words came out of her mouth. Trowa took this opportunity to close the distance between them and kiss her.  
  
~Amy and Quatre~  
  
"Miss Amy?" Quatre said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Quatre?" she answered.  
  
"Please, call me Quatre." He said with a slight blush.  
  
Amy blushed and said, "Only if you call me Amy."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Agreed. Would you like to get something to drink?"  
  
"Yes that would be nice."  
  
They walked over to the refreshment table and got a glass of water and found a table to sit at. They talked about books and music for about an hour.  
  
"Amy, may I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
They walked out onto the dance floor and slowly moved to the music while getting lost in each other's eyes. Their faces crept closer together until their lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled apart and looked at each other shyly with a red hue on their faces.  
  
~Duo and Hotaru~  
  
Duo and Hotaru were on the dance floor when Hotaru asked, "Duo, do you want to go outside? It's really stuffy in here."  
  
"Sure," he said. "There's a balcony that we can go to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When they reached the balcony they discovered that it was completely empty.  
  
"So, how do you like the ball?" he asked.  
  
"It was eventful." She replied.  
  
"I must admit that this has been the most entertaining ball ever. You and the girls really showed those guys. Plus, now I know nor to get on your bad side." He chuckled.  
  
Hotaru giggled and said, "May be I went a little too far."  
  
"Nope!" Duo said cutting her off.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"I wanted to thank you fort inviting me here and allowing me to come and go as I please. It really means a lot to me." she said softly while looking at the ground.  
  
Duo put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so that her eyes were looking into his.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Then their eyes slowly closed and their lips met in a breathtaking kiss. Duo wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, while Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
The ball was over and everyone began to leave. Five men watched a certain five women leave the room with a smile on their faces, thinking of their dates that were coming up.  
  
Four years later Wufei and Setsuna were engaged. Soon followed by Luna and Trowa, then Amy and Quatre, Duo and Hotaru, and then Heero and Serenity. Everything seemed peaceful and right, but Fate had other plans, and decided to test them and their love for each other. The question is. what is the test. and when?  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
Sailor Universe: I was hoping that I would get more of this story out to you guys, but I didn't realize that I would be going out of town so often! I swear I was hardly home to sit down and type! Well, obviously I was able to type, but not as much as I would like. Not to mention I have (*mumbles to self* 1. 3. 4. 6. 10.) 11 fanfics running through my head at the moment so that really isn't helping. I try to sit and work on just on fic, but then ideas for another one that I'm working on pops in my head and blocks everything else! (*mumbles to self* that's a good idea for my other GW/SM fanfic. NO DAMNIT!!!! ONE FANFIC AT A TIME!!!!!!) Well. I let you guy review now and go read what ever you read. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Universe: you better be reviewing. are you? . If you want more chapters you better be heading for the review box and I expect to see at least ten new reviews there! I would at least like three or four by the time I check tomorrow!!!!! Bye bye! 


	5. The Battle

The God and the Guardian Chapter 5: The Battle  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you guys know already know the drill. *looks at lawyers* ALL RIGHT I'LL SAY IT!!!! I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! BUT!! I own the Universe!  
  
Sailor Universe: I owe you guys an apology, and an explanation. I am very sorry about the whole me being disgusted with the lack of reviews, in truth I was disgusted with myself. See, I don't know about a lot of the other Fanfiction author's, but my friend and I look at our reviews as proof that people are reading our fics. When we don't see any. it tells us that no one is reading, or that no one likes our stories. We know that not everyone has time to review, but we still don't know how many people actually READ them. I've been really stressed lately with school, and my family. I also have another problem that I'm sure that many, if not all, girls can sympathize with me, but guys, if you're reading this; you may, or may not understand this. I've had my period three times in a month, my mom has made a doctors appointment for me, and the thought of me going on medication pisses me off to no end. I've had too much medication in my life and I try to avoid it as much as possible. With all these problems, and the lack of reviews (which made me think that no one was really reading this story) my emotions went on a rampage. I hate to admit that I had lost control of my emotions because I pride myself for my control, but everyone breaks down once in a while and I chose a bad way to vent, and I'm deeply sorry for that. I used to have a habit of writing my feelings down on paper and then burning it. I don't know when I got out of that habit, but I'm going to try to pick up that habit again. Another thing that you guys probably don't want to know about or care, but I think that you disserve to know in order to understand why I think that knowing that people are reading my stories is important to me. I'm hoping to become a part time author when I get out of High school. well I might have to wait until I get out of college. I'm testing some of my ideas in my stories to see how you guys like them. That's why your guys' reviews are so important to me. I don't know, maybe if I had explained that part, then maybe you guys would have understood in the beginning why I was hell bent on reviews because with the lack of reviews it makes me feel like a failure as a writer. I know that me taking my pent up annoyance is wrong and I'm very sorry about that. So, please, please don't nag at me or lecture me about it because I really don't want to rant to my friend about it or have to slowly build up the annoyance pile. As soon as I realized that I had taken out all my stress out on you guys I felt absolutely awful, and I wanted to delete that Authors note, but I haven't figured how yet. Fanfiction.net always had a way to change the system around once I had gotten the hang of it. I guess I'll have to put a chapter in its place next time. One more thing before I let you guys go. I meant what I said that I wouldn't post if I don't get the 10 reviews because then I'll either be finishing the next chapter for you guys, or I'll be working on another fic, and believe me when I say this. I have about 20 to work on, 5 typed, 3 only written on paper, and the rest are running through my head. I'm also taking a lot of difficult classes this year so I can't promise you about getting these done quickly. Well, to the fic we go! And gomen nasi again everyone. I hope that you guys will except my apology.  
  
  
  
It was a nice peaceful day, and then all of a sudden a large tremor traveled through the palace causing everyone and everything to fall over.  
  
"NANI KUSO?!" Duo shouted in surprise.  
  
A servant ran in and shouted, "My Lord Shinigami! There are tremors, shouts, and curses coming from the gate that the Lady Hotaru guards!"  
  
"Nani?" the five guys shouted and started running to the gates.  
  
They had a hard time reaching the gate because the closer they got to the gate, the more frequent the tremors became.  
  
'Shimmatta! Hotaru! What's going on?' Duo thought franticly.  
  
When they finally reached the gate they heard shouts, screams, blasts, explosions, and. Hotaru cursing!?  
  
"Shimmatta! DIE KONOYARO! KUTA BARE!" and many others, and in many different languages from the gate. All the guys looked at each other in shock, and slightly green. "Where the hell did she learn all of that?" they wondered.  
  
Duo turned his attention back to the gate and tried to open it.  
  
"Stop Duo! You can't do that, you might get hurt!" yelled a slightly panicked Quatre.  
  
"We have to help her! If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself! Also, we'll be in a shit load of trouble!" Duo argued in desperation.  
  
This seemed to run through the others heads, and then they all agreed and attempted to open the gate, the gate felt so heavy instead of its usual lightness. The door began to slowly open and then.  
  
~Hotaru's POV~  
  
I was standing at my post as usual, and everything seemed to be perfectly normal. Then I suddenly felt about 10,000 presences enter my domain. I got ready for battle because I could tell that they were from the negaverse trying to get to the Underworld. After 10 minutes of blasts, explosions, screams, and swearing I felt the gate begin to be slowly opened by Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Thinking fast I used an attack that would kill and destroy 5,000 youmas and threw my back into the gate to keep it shut.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU YOU DOING!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? GOOO BACK TO THEE THRONE ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTILL I COME! NOW GO! I'VE ONLY GOT 1,000 MORE TO GO!' she mentally screamed at them.  
  
~Back with the Guys~  
  
They all, painfully, heard Hotaru's message and reluc6tantly ran back to the throne room. About 5 minutes later Saturn entered the throne room, which was a shock because Hotaru is never transformed when she leaves the gate.  
  
"Hotaru! What's going on?" Duo questioned his fiancé.  
  
"The Negaverse decided to launch a full scale attack/" she replied.  
  
"Miss Hotaru. what exactly does that mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
"That means, that I'm going to take you to Pluto." she answered.  
  
Before they could ask any more questions they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
~At the Time Gates~  
  
"Pluto, do they really have to be sent away?" asked a tearful Mercury.  
  
"It's for their protection from the Negaverse," Pluto said, "Also, even if we were going to send only Shinigami away the others would want to go and protect him."  
  
"We understand Pluto, it's just." Crescent trailed off.  
  
"I know. I know." Pluto said softly.  
  
"Puu," Cosmos started, "Will we be able to visit them?"  
  
"Only if it's really necessary. We don't want to draw the Negaverse's attention towards them." She answered.  
  
There was a bright flash of violet light. Once the light was gone you could see Saturn, Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.  
  
"Why are we here? And why are you girls here?" Duo asked. (Sailor Universe: He doesn't mean Pluto, he's talking about Cosmos, Mercury, and Crescent.)  
  
"I'm going to send you five to another dimension." Pluto said.  
  
"Why?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"So that 'if' the Negaverse got past me they won't find Shinigami, or any of you guys," Saturn said, "Also, you four need to watch over him. In fact. you all need to watch over each other in the dimension that you're going to."  
  
"I think that private good-byes are in order." Mercury said softly. Everyone nodded in agreement and the couples separated in different directions.  
  
~Setsuna and Wufei~  
  
"I never thought that this would happen." Wufei said.  
  
"The Fates are testing us, now we will see if we pass." Setsuna said with a pause, "Even though I saw this possible event I wished with all my heart that it would never happen. I knew that this could possibly happen, but it didn't help with the pain that I feel now."  
  
"Do we pass?" Wufei asked.  
  
"There are future's where we pass with flying colors. Other's. we passed, but the road wasn't as smooth. Then, there is one possible future where we fail." Setsuna said while a lone, blackish-red, tear made its way down the side of her face.  
  
Wufei wiped away the tear and said softly, "Setsuna, I love you with all my heart and soul. never forget that. we will pass this test and hopefully this war will be over soon."  
  
"I won't forget, for I love you with my entire being. Here I want you to have this," she said.  
  
Setsuna took out a silver and black-red chain with a, silver, three inch, pendent that looked like a miniature Time Staff. Where the garnet orb was, there was a small blood red stone. Inside the stone it had a somewhat misty look inside, just like the mists in the 4th dimension.  
  
"My mother gave it to me. Now I'm lending it to you. Wear it always, for it will protect you." She said softly.  
  
"Setsuna, I can't take this." Wufei protested.  
  
"You can and you will." She stated.  
  
"What if it gets broken? I would never forgive myself since this was the last thing that you ever got from your mother before she died."  
  
"She asked Hephaestus to make it, there for it is indestructible. The other girls have pendants that he made as well, and they're more than likely telling the guys to take them. Plus, she would want me to lend this to you. you will need its light and guidance far more than I in the dimension that you are going to." Setsuna replied with a small smile.  
  
"Ok, you win. again." Wufei said with a small smile before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.  
  
~Quatre and Amy~  
  
"I'm really going to miss you Amy."  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much as well Quatre," Amy said grief stricken with tears running down her face in rivers of icy blue, she then shook her head and said, "Before I forget. Keep this with you. My mother gave it to me before she died. It will protect you."  
  
She handed him an icy blue and silver chain that had a three-inch miniature of the Mercury harp. Where the Mercury sign was located on the actual harp was a small icy blue stone that gleamed in the light like a glacier.  
  
"Amy, thank you, but are you sure if you want to give this to me?"  
  
"Yes, you can use it as an a incentive to come back to me to return it." She replied with a watery smile.  
  
"I will return this to you Amy, but I won't come back to just return this. I will come back for you because I love you, and I will love you for all eternity."  
  
Amy wrapped her arms his neck and said, "I love you too. From now and forever. even in death." Then she kissed him.  
  
~Trowa and Luna~  
  
"Trowa. Goddess, this is hard. I want you to hold on to this for me." Luna said while handing a silver and purple chain. On the chain was a three- inch silver pendent that was a miniature of her sword. On the hilt of the sword was a purple and yellow stone that shone softly. "It will protect you. Its only on loan, so you better not lose it." Luna added in attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
Trowa opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Luna placed a finger on his lips. (Sailor Universe: Trowa. being silenced? Now I've read everything! LOL! Ok, ok I'm typing already! Damn, I only pointed out the near impossible! ((Well obviously they all ready read it and realized that or they simply don't CARE!)) What the hell are you doing here! ((You always get to do the talking! I WANNA TALK TO!!!!)) You can't because you need to go back to your corner! ((But I wanna write something!)) We're the same dam person!!!!! Many personalities and one body! I'm the one that has control when writing fanfics! ((But what do I do?)) *sigh* Why don't you go to your corner and try to figure that out on your own. ((OK! *goes to corner*)) *turns to readers* Sorry about that. She isn't the brightest part of my mind. err, our, mine, oh whatever lets just get back to the story before she comes back, because she's the blonde part of me and it wouldn't be good if she came back, and no I'm not really blonde, but I used to be when I was little but it turned dark brown.)  
  
"Shh. you don't need to say anything, because I already know," she whispered,  
  
Then she kissed him while her tears streamed down her face like endless purple and yellow rivers of sorrow.  
  
~Heero and Serenity~  
  
"Well. I definitely wasn't expecting something like this to happen." She said softly.  
  
"Sere, I promise that I'll come back to you." Heero stated.  
  
"I know that you will. Here take this," she whispered.  
  
She handed him a silver and gold chain that had a silver three-inch pendent attached to it. The pendent was a miniature of Serenity's staff that her wields as Cosmos. On top of the staff, where the Cosmos Crystal would be found, was a diamond that had a many colors that gently swirled around within.  
  
"Wear it always, for it will watch over you until you return it to me." She said with silver tears running down her face.  
  
"Thank you Sere. I will return in order to give this back to you, and most of all I will return for you." He said softly while gently placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I love you Hee-chan, forever." she whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too Sere. my goddess." He replied while leaning towards her and placed his lips over hers.  
  
~Duo and Hotaru~  
  
"Hotaru. I'm going to miss you." Duo said with a heavy heart.  
  
"I'm going to miss you to Duo-chan. I hate to have to send you and the others away, but we can't risk the Negaverse finding you in the Underworld." Hotaru said sadly.  
  
"How is sending us away going to do us any good?!" Duo asked in frustration.  
  
"They will never suspect us to send you guys away. If they did figure that out, which would be amazing since they are pretty stupid, you and the others will have protection." She answered.  
  
"Protection?"  
  
"Here." She said while handing him the chain and pendent that she had worn the night of the first ball that she went to with him. (Sailor Universe: I know that I called it a necklace but bear with me ok? ((*opens the door to main part of mind* Hey I think that I-)) *SLAM!!!!* *looks at readers in panic* DON'T JUST SIT THERE! GO! GO! GO! HURRY UP AND KEEP READING BEFORE SHE GETS IN!!!!! ((*bangs on door* Hey open up!)) NEVER!)  
  
"This will protect you."  
  
"Hotaru I can't take this!"  
  
"You can and you will. I want to take it and when you return you can give it back to me."  
  
Duo sighed, "All right you win."  
  
Hotaru smiled softly at Duo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her while Duo wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They held each other while praying that this wasn't happening and that this was just a nightmare, but of course, reality always had a harsh way of reminding you when you are dreaming and not dreaming. Hotaru finally let her tears that she tried so hard to keep back, fall and make their why down her face in purple-black rivers of pain, heart-ach, and sorrow.  
  
"Hotaru, I'll love you until the end of time and beyond. I swear to you that when I return we will get married as soon as possible, because I never want to have to separate from you again after this war is over."  
  
"I love you Duo, and you better marry me when you get back otherwise I will make your immortal life miserable!" Hotaru said with a big watery smile.  
  
Duo laughed at her response. "I don't doubt that for a second."  
  
"Good. I think that its almost time for you to go." Hotaru said sadly.  
  
Duo kissed her passionately wanting to remember how she tasted before he was sent away. Hotaru clung to him until they separated for air.  
  
"I promise that I will visit you if I can." Hotaru said slightly breathless.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
They then turned back towards the gate and began walking.  
  
~The group in front of the Time Gate~  
  
"When you reach the dimension you will receive all the knowledge hat you will need, and you will know what role you will play there. Be careful all of you, for we do not know if the enemy already be there searching for you or something else. The Fates will only show us so much. Hotaru will come to get you when it's time for you to come home. We'll be watching you, and we will also try to pay you all visits if we can as well." Pluto said sadly.  
  
The guys nodded in understanding before a portal opened up behind them to their hiding place.  
  
"We'll be waiting." Duo said.  
  
Then they disappeared from their loves lives, but not for long. they would be back soon. soon.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!) 


End file.
